fallingclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Oc: Hollyleaf
About Hollyleaf Name/s: Hollykit, Hollypaw, Hollyleaf Theme song: Home by Phillip Phillips Relations: Nightwhisper (father), Dreamsong (mother), Mothpaw (sister), Soulpaw (brother) Clan/Pack/Tribe: FallingClan Past Clans/Packs/Tribes: ForgottenClan Gender: Female Hollyleaf's Backstory Hollyleaf has finally opened her eyes. She blinks away the blur, and focuses on a shecat beside her. "Hollykit, my little Kit, you've opened your eyes!" She mewed, smiling. "I am your mother, Dreamsong." Hollyleaf bore a smile back at Dreamsong with her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Got you Hollykit!" I heard Soulkit voice, it sounded like a brave warrior, I squealed in exciment and rolled over onto him "No fair! " he said "It is fair!" I said laughing in my sandpaper like voice, I then got tackled by another kit, "Ill save you brother!" that was mothkit, my sister, her voice was the most beatiful voice I ever heard, wait, I have not meet others, oh well! I then meowed "Oh no! Its another one! Time to use my ultimate move!" I then shoved her up and climb up on a little log, and pounced onto my sister playfully "Give up warrior!" then my sister meowed "Never!" and then rolled ontop of me "I give up!" I meowed after I got up, I heard a yowled outside the nursery, me and my siblings look out of the nursery and saw three wounded cats, I regonize them, my father was the first cat who came in, he was the full black tomcat, his name was Nightwhisper, and then the second cat was the deputy, Longfang, then the last one was Rippledstream. I then saw the medicine cat come running to them, along with the leader, Onestar "What happen?!" yowled Onestar, his voice scratchy. "We where attacked by a fox, we chased it away though!" I then saw sageear apply some weird white looking stuff and some yellow flower. "A fox? And they chased it away!" said my brother, Soulkit "Our father is herioc and brave!" ( Om XD ) said mothkit, bouncing around. "You mouse brains! Our father did not do it himself!" I saw my mother glaring at me and said "Hollykit, be nice to your sister and brother!" She meowed, "It is time for you all to get some rest." She meowed. "But im not tired!" I meowed '' Not Fair!'' ''' I then went over to my mother, along with my sister and brather, we layed down side by side, I then felled asleep, dreaming about hunting, ''Six moons later'' "Hollykit, you have reached the age of six moons old, and its time for you to be apprentice" My eyes gleam with excitement, it was my turn to be an apprentice, my sister and brother got there names, Mothpaw and Soulpaw, Onestar contiune "From this day on, before you recive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw, your mentor will be hawkheart, I hope Hawkheart will pass down his knowledge on to you" My eyes shine in excitement, and felt like jumping up into the air as high as I can, but I kept myself still, I then touched noses with Hawkheart, after the clan meeting was over, Hawkheart meowed, "Time to show you the territory" ( does not feel like writing a paragrapth of territory ) When we got back to camp, I saw my sister carring a mouse "Why does she get to hunt?" I meowed, almost in a annoying voice. Hawkheart just shrug and said "Probably look around the territory quickly." I grunted and padded to the fresh kill pile, I grab a skinny mouse and padded to my sister and brother. "Hi Hollypaw!" meowed Soulpaw "Hello!" I look over at Mothpaw "I saw the mouse you caught, it was as huge!" then Soulpaw "Yeah, great catch!" he meowed, my sister sat up proud and meowed "Thanks!" ''One moon more'' Me and my brother and sister was on a patrol with our mentors and the deputy, "Wait.." That was moonshade, my brother mentor "I smell a fox.. " I went over to the spot where she scented it and meowed "Its fresh too!" the deputy, Longfang, meowed "We should go back to-" my sister scream, there was a massive fox in front of her! My heart pounded and I saw that soulpaw leaped onto the fox, and saw his massive claws dig into the fox fur, my sister did the same, I then raced up to it andscratched at it muzzle, but before I could, the fox thrown me off, along with my brother, I then saw mothpaw in the fox jaw, limp as prey. I scream and ran to the fox scratching at it with all my might, crying, the fox thrown me off agaim and saw longtooth leap onto the fox, clawing at its neck, the fox let out a scream and went limp. "Mothpaw!" I yowled and ran to her, I meowed silently to her "Please dont go, you are not even a warrior yet!" I look over my shoulder and saw hawkheart dragging soulpaw to camp, "No no no no!" my eyes where watering, both of my siblings where ''dead. ''"Its all my fault.. I should have fought better.." I followed them back to camp.. keep saying in my thoughts that its my fault. My mother was the first to notice and she ran to us, along with my father "What ha-" my father meowed, looking at mothpaw and soulpaw "Oh no.." they both meowed and my father meowed "What happen!?" "A fox happen.." I said hissing in anger.. I saw the leader pad over to us "We must burry them.. but first.." he padded away and climb up onto highrock "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, come benaeth highrock!" I went to highrock, my eyes full of grief. "We all know the death of Mothpaw and Soulpaw, we will bury them and say our goodbyes, but now, we must appoint a new warrior" He look right at me and meowed "Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" "I do" I meowed, trying not to sound angry, "Then by the powers of Starclan, your new name will be Hollyleaf, Forgottenclan welcomes your cleverness and braveness." I heard the cats call my name, but I still stay silent, grieving over my sister and brother. ''A few mooms later'' "Hollyleaf!" I grunted at the sound of Shadowmist voice, his voice was a bit squicky. "What is it?" "Wanna hunt together?" I sighed ''Can I get one moment away from him? ''"Sure.." I said in my raspy voice, ''Why can't I say no? ''' ''We padded out of camp, snifing out for prey, as we where, I saw a rabbit "Look" I whipser to NightMist, Nightwhisper turn his head around and saw the rabbit "You go over there.." I said pointing my tail at a rock "And ill chase it to you so that you can leap onto it" Nightmist nodded and crouched, padding to the rock silently, I crouched and krept closer to the rabbit, I then leaped behind it, the rabbit squeal and ran to the rock where Nightmist was at, I saw him pounce onto the rabbit, digging his fangs into it.He pick up the rabbit "Thought for a second we will lose it!" I meowed, padding to him. "Lets bring it back to camp." I meowed. "Ill catch something on the way" Nightmist nodded and padded toward camp, I open my mouth, scenting a mouse. I look around and saw the mouse, I then crouched, creeping toward it, I then leaped onto it, digging my clans into it. I then grab it with my jaws and headed toward camp. When I got tp camp, I placed it in the freshkill pile. I look up at the night sky, I went to the warrior den and layed down in my nest, drifting off to sleep. When I awoke, I heard sounds of cats battling, I ran out of the den and spotted four rouges, my heart stopped when I saw a cat racing toward the nursery, I yowled and ran in front of the cat, he was close to the nursery! I hissed, my fur bristling, I then leaped onto the cat, digging my claws into the cat, the cat hissed and kicked me off, I landed on all four paws, I then ran toward the cat, aiming for its neck, but before I could lay a claw on the cat, he swing his long claws at my right eye, I then black out, seeing crimson as I did. I woke up, I hissed as I did "Calm down!" I regonized the voice, it was our medicine cat,, sageear.I look at Sageear, seeing half of her "What in the name of Starclan.." before I could finish, sageear meowed "Oh,.. you might not want to know.." "Know what?" "Your right eye.. its been clawed up pretty good.. I believe its permanet." I stared at her in disbelif and ran out of the medicine den "Hollyleaf!" she yowled, I ignore her, I stopped and look at a puddle and saw my reflection. My right eye was clawed up and my ear was chip. I stared at my reflection in diselif."Hollyleaf.." I turned around to see Nightmist. "What is it furball!" I realized what I just said, he just stared and meowed "Nevermind.." he turned around and padded to the warriors den. I sighed and padded out of camp. "Hollyleaf!" I ignore Sageear once again and padded to the dead oak tree and sat next to it. I placed the skinny squirrel I caught in the fresh kill pile. I look at Nightmist, he look back at me and turned his head to Feathertail quickly. "Mouse brain.." I meowed silently. and heard a patrol coming back. I saw Onestar coming back with Longtooth in his jaws. He was covered in blood, with a scent of another clan. I ran to them. "What happen?" I meowed "Another clan attacked" he meeowed and layed Longtooth body on some moss gently then padded to highrock "All cats old enough to catch there own prey come here beneath highrock!" he yowled, all the cats came, horrifed as they saw Longtooth dead body. , he then said " Fallingclan attacked our patrol, saying we stooled there prey." my ear twitched as I listen. "One cat attacked and killed our deputy, Longtooth." everyone gasp, I did not, it was no surprised. I saw a few cats catch prey on another territory and thought that they chased it there, apprently not. "We must burry him," He glanced at the elders, he then jump off of highrock and sat next to Longtooth, everyone did the same. After Longtooth was bured, Feathertail was oppineted deputy. It was no surprised, everyone knew that Onestar was close to Feathertail. I chat a bit with Mistystream. "Soon i'll have to go to the elders den." "Your not even that old" "Thats what you think.." Mistystream meowed in a yawn. ( wuts with Forgottenclan getting all these attacks?) I heard screams from the cats gaurding the camp. "A group of badgers! There huge!" One of them yowled, Oncestar look at them and saw five badger racing after them, queen yowled when a badger try to get in the nursery, I raced toward the one and pounced on it, digging my fangs into it neck. Apprently it went limp quickly, I saw other warriors attacking some, one yowled "There too many! We have to run!" Apprently Onestar aggred with it "Warrior, help the queen with the elders and queens!" cats ran toward the two dens, everyone got out saftly, I saw Nightmist struggling under a Badger paw, I raced toward the badger and clawed at it eyes, it screech and back up, INightmist got up and yowled "Come on!" I followed him, as we did, I tumbled down a hill, "Hollyleaf!" I black out as I got to the bottom, and woke up in a den. "Nightmist!" I yowled and saw a brown and white medicine cat, she had the scent of Fallingclan. "Rest," she meowed and gave me poppyseeds. I forced my self to eat it for some reason and felled asleep.